dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheng Zhi Temple
Shang Zhi Temple Population: 675 (95% Humans, 4% Spirit-Folk, 1% Half-Elves) Government: Autocracy/Theocracy Religions: The Celestial Bureaucracy (Path of Enlightenment) Imports: Rice, Meat, Vegetables Exports: None Alignment: LG, LN, NG, TN Life and Society The Shang Zhi Temple is home to numerous monks, pilgrims and fanatics who follow the Path of Enlightenment, known as ‘''Henshin''’. This philosophical path was founded by the Enlightened One during his meditations on what would be, in the future, the Shang Zhi Temple. According to the tenets of the Path of Enlightenment, concepts such as good, evil, law and chaos are all artificial constructs, created by the mind of the mortal. Objective reality is devoid of such concepts, and by completely ridding such theoretical concepts from one’s mind, he or she can manipulate and shape the world as they wish. In order to reach this enlightened and transcendental state, one must free himself from mental obscurations through meditation. Concentration and meditation on the two central concepts of the Path of Enlightenment- ‘''Anicca''’ and ‘''Anatta''’- frees the mind from limiting itself to concepts that are of mortal construction. ‘''Anicca''’ is physical impermanence, and ‘''Anatta''’ is the eternal soul. Henshin monks are traditionally garbed in nothing but sandals and a robe called ‘''Bhikku''’. A set of red bhikku denotes an acolyte, a student who has not yet taken his vows, and is still a neophyte. A set of yellow bhikku denotes a full-fledged Henshin. A set of white bhikku denotes a Henshin of special prestige, such as a teacher at the Shang Zhi Temple, or an individual who has achieved enlightenment. The halls of the Shang Zhi Temple are normally quiet, dark and somber, giving the temple itself a very dark feeling. Anything could be further from the truth, however, as the Henshin ascetics themselves are normally very animated, caring individuals. Major Organizations Henshin Major Geographical Features The Shang Zhi Temple lies in the Khazihari Mountains, many thousands of feet above sea level. As a result, the climate is horrendous for most of the year. During most of the year, snowstorms and hailstorms are common. The bleak terrain, including roads, is covered in ice and deep snow, making it nearly impossible to come and go. During the few weeks of spring, the mountains are actually temperate, with vegetables, fruits and flowers blossoming. The ice and snows melt off of the roads during this time, allowing travelers to come and go freely. Because the temple is located in the Khazihari Mountains, Yeti are also a problem. Over the years, numerous monks and pilgrims have been killed by Yeti attacks. As a result, the temple does have patrols that keep the immediate proximity of the temple safe, but Yeti are intelligent, and have learned to keep their distance, and only attack those far enough away from the temple. Important Sites Chamber of Harmony Chamber of the Terra-Cotta Warriors Regional History The Shang Zhi Temple was founded in the year 672, upon the disappearance of Yuuri Taris, the Enlightened One. After receiving dreams that he believed were from the Celestial Bureaucracy, the Enlightened One and his followers left their village for the Khazihari Mountains. After a treacherous journey, they arrived none too worse for wear. The Enlightened One, it is said, brought his followers to a particular mountain, raised his arms in praise to the Celestial Bureaucracy, and ascended to The Palace of Righteousness in The Spiritlands. His followers immediately marked the spot where the Enlightened One last touched the ground, and built a shrine around the area. They soon began to erect a small temple around the shrine. By the year 674, construction on the temple was completed, and the Shang Zhi Temple came to be. For decades, the Sheag Zhi Temple was left alone and was unmolested. Each year, the monks would pay their taxes to the Imperial government. As a result, the Imperial government never had any problems with the Shang Zhi monks, and left them alone, even though they did not follow the same philosophical path that the Imperial government prescribed. In the year 866, Hu Tsu Fu began whispering to the weak minded Shou Qin II that the Shang Zhi monks were a threat to the empire, and needed to be destroyed. At first, the Shou disagreed and ignored his advisor. However, Hu Tsu Fu secretly was under the influence of the Taint, and he used this power to gain even more influence over the Shou. By midyear, the treacherous advisor had bypassed the Shou’s mental defenses, and convinced him to send the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire to destroy the monks. Anonymous members of the Bu-Chen Zhang, who opposed Hu Tsu Fu, sent word to the monks. With advance knowledge of the coming assault, they would have one week to prepare for the total onslaught. The monks, lamas, sohei and lay worshippers and pilgrims frantically began preparing. They laid traps all over the various mountain passes that led to the Shang Zhi Temple. The caused controlled avalanches to block other passes that led to the temple. But, no matter the amount of preparation, the chances of their success and survival looked grim. While only 5,000 soldiers were marching towards the temple, there were only about five hundred individuals at the Shang Zhi Temple to begin with. On the night before the Imperial Army of the Shou actually arrived in the Khazihari Mountains, one monk, Bai Chien, used a combination of clay and magical heat to create a Terra-Cotta sculpture. After enchanting it, Chen created another, and another. By the time dawn had come, Bai Chien had exhausted himself, but had created 100 Terra-Cotta soldiers. For three weeks, the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire and the monks of the Shang Zhi Temple battled. While the Imperial Army had the advantage of numbers and equipment, the monks had the advantage of fighting defensively, advantage of the terrain, and Bai Chien’s 100 Terra-Cotta soldiers, who were said to be as powerful as “five men”. Back in Sheng Long, the treachery of Hu Tsu Fu was discovered, and the Shou’s elite protectors, the Kikuta, promptly executed the advisor. This released the hold he had over Shou Qin II. The Shou, after being told of the terrible thing he had authorized while under the influence of Hu Tsu Fu, immediately recalled the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire. Shortly after, the Shou himself traveled to the Shang Zhi Temple, to atone for the sins he had inadvertently performed. For two weeks, the Shou lived among the monks in the temple, aiding them in their rebuilding efforts and partaking in their memorial services. Since the Three Week War, relations between the Imperial government and the monks have been frosty. The monks continued to pay their taxes, but stopped sending delegations to celebrate the Shou’s birthday, or to commemorate the anniversary of the Shou Empire.